LO:KI Last Order: Kill Imi
by Fae Liketowrite
Summary: Loki talks about how he became the (evil?) person he is now. Avengers mixed with original northern mythology (and own ideas of course ). Actually written for a good friend. But for everyone else who would like to read it, too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

About me (Part I)

My name is Loki. You probably heard of me before. You probably know some things about me.

You may think you know me. Well, I don't think so. Let me clear your mind.

First of all: I am the protagonist of this story. I am not the bad guy. I am the hero.

Rather, I'm a family guy. I'm very focused on my families. I got three.

My first family are the gods. Father Odin, brothers Thor and Baldur and so on. Just an excerpt. It's a huge family. But it's not really mine. I am adopted.

My second, or biological, family are the frost giants. My biological father is the boss of them, Laufey.

Odin and the others always taught me the one rule: Family or enemy. Either someone belongs to your family or he is an enemy. Well, it's a little bit complicated when you find out that your archenemy is your 'true' family. Any psychologist can tell you that the consequences of being held in between two binary oppositions are not good.

So I got two fathers and I lived with it. But the really bad thing is, you can take none of them as an great example of a father. Odin kidnapped me and told me over a long time only lies (me. lies.) till I became socialized. Laufey never expected anything from me but only because he never accepted me. He even never looked for me.

So I got two fathers with a very strange feeling for moral and family. Any psychologist can tell you that it's really hard to be someone if you don't have any example you can use.

I became it. I am a great father for my own children. I did it better. Well, I'm not perfect, but who is? I love them. I will protect them. They are my third family. The only one that really counts.

I know, everybody is saying I am the bad guy.

I am Loki. I am the god of mischief and lies.

I am the good guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Good old childhood

As I said, I grew up in Asgard with the gods. I grew up with the motto family or enemy. I grew up being told violence is a solution. War is necessary. Sometimes. So said Odin.

My brother Thor fit in. He was – and unfortunately still is today – a warrior like from a fairy tale. Long blond hair, blue eyes like the sky and a named weapon that perfectly fits to his character. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying he is brutal. He is just a little bit ...stupid. He never questioned the easy theories. You don't get this from the first look. From the first look, you will like him. I did.

I was very calm and more the intellectual type and I got black hair (you know, always a sign for a bad guy). But we did have fun together. Pranks, adventures. We were a great team.

I remember one day, when Mum told us to make the dinner. Baldur was ill and Odin somewhere in a war. To protect somebody. Mum was very busy and she thought it were necessary to know such trivial things like how to make a dinner. Today, I would agree. Then, I really didn't want to waste my precious time with it. With Thor on my side it would be just more complicated. Don't get me wrong. He was a nice guy. Just not very constructive. But he knew how to made fun out of it.  
He said: "We shall make the dinner? Okay, then let's catch it!" I didn't have any chance to say something against his interpretation and I didn't want. So we took our spears and went out hunting. Thor always wanted to kill a monster, take it home and then grill it over an open fire. To me, it didn't seem such easy. We were just kids. Kids of gods, but still kids. I knew monsters wouldn't care about it. But I knew, too, that I had to train. "Always be prepared for a fight." Another one of the rules. Maybe we could pick up some berries.

But, like always, it came different. We were in the forest. The calm light shined through the leafs of the big trees. It was a peaceful atmosphere.  
Then the wind changed and it smelled ...different. Interesting. I was curious and followed the smell, leaving Thor behind. Suddenly, there was a black cage right in front of me. I hesitated, but then I walked in. Carefully, of course. But nevertheless, I hit my head. The sound of it was enough. Suddenly, there were red eyes in the darkness, not far from me. I made an less honorable cry and ran as fast as I could, the giant, black bear right behind me. When I left the cage, Thor attacked surprisingly. He fought hard with the bear, but with a smile on his face. I stood there and stared and didn't really get it, when Thor finally killed the bear. He came to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, thank you little brother. It was a perfect trap. The dinner gonna be great!" I just said "Yes" and felt very thankful for him saving my life. But for a short time, I had very strange feelings about the bear. I commiserated.

Well, the bear was actually to heavy for us two. We needed help from friends (Thor's of course) to carry it home. Mum wasn't as happy as expected (from Thor, of course) and finally she had to do most for the dinner. But we tried our best to help her. I took the part with the plates, Thor took the part with the meat.

Nevertheless, after all I learned how to fight. Father taught us. Baldur wasn't very different from Thor, just not as talented as he. With brothers like this, it's better you know how to defend yourself.

Many things doesn't matter, when you got a family. I was happy. I had a family. I didn't fit in perfectly, but I was accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Revelation

One day, everything changed. We were attacked by the frost giants. Or we attacked them. At least, there was a big battle. Thor, Baldur and me fought on our father's side. We were old and strong enough.

Thor already fought like a great warrior and when he tried a sortie, Baldur followed him through the lines of our enemy. I wanted to stay with them, but father hold me back. "I need you right here", he said. I don't know if he is able to look into the future, but that day, he was right.

A huge group of giants managed it to isolate a small group of us. We were just Odin, two other gods and me. The giants' target was obviously Odin, our king. A frost spear was thrown at him, but I could get my arm between it and my father.

First, everybody was impressed. I wasn't known as the bravest. But after a moment of shock, I realized that the spear didn't hurt me. My arm was frosted and blue, but I still could move it. I hadn't any wounds, not even the littlest scratch. The colour of my arm turned into normal again. But it already happened.  
The battle was over. Everybody retreated home.

"I always wanted the best for you" "I didn't want you to struggle with your past" "I couldn't leave this poor child alone in the frost desert" "I thought you may bring peace some day" "You're still my son. Nothing has changed" "I only tried to be a good father". One word, Odin: Fail.

It didn't bring peace to anybody, above all not to me. Of course I did struggle. And of course everything changed.

Odin tried to treat me like nothing was different after that, but when he thought I couldn't see it, he looked at me very worried. I asked my mother whether she knew about it. She denied. But how couldn't she know? She repeated what her husband said: "Nothing has changed." But she never hugged me again in front of others. And my dear brothers? Well, Baldur tried to get out of my way, whenever he saw me and when he couldn't, he made miserable jokes and laughed nervously. Thor acted very similar to Odin. He said :"You're still my little brother." and always looked at me with his big, blue pitiful eyes. I hated him for that.

I felt alone in my huge so-called family. I wasn't accepted any more and that is the worst thing that could happen to anybody, furthermore if you got no alternative.

I tried to build up one. I tried to contact my "true family". One day, I visited my biological father. I thought, now he were family, no enemy any more. I kept the little hope that this "peace-bringer"-idea of Odin would work.

Of course it didn't.

"Yes, you're my son. You can be my spy and tell me everything about the gods and their plans, so we can destroy them. Okay?"

Laufey is an asshole. To him, it doesn't matter who you are, just how he can use you. It couldn't be, but my precious alternative was worse than my life. I didn't say "Okay". Because it wasn't okay. No matter how bitchy the gods acted, I still felt loyal. Royal, as a joke.

Today I would guess this wasn't the only reason for my deny. Maybe it would be fun to see how my families and especially my two fathers will kill each other. Destroy each other until there's no-one left. Expect of me, of course. O yes, it would be really funny.  
But I want something else. I want to kill them. Both. With my own hands. The reasons are clear, aren't they? But in the case of Odin, there's another, much more important reason to kill him. But to understand that, I first have to tell you about my third family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The third category

I told you about the two categories in our world. Family or enemy or (equal meaning) gods or giants. But there is another category, less important because less stronger: The weak. Some of them have to be protected from the evil, some of them are unworthy to gain a look from us. Said Odin.

He taught us everything about these peoples. Well, everything that was important to know about them. It wasn't much. "They exist." "They should not be under the influence of the frost giants." "They're cute, aren't they?" "Don't think about them too much." "We have to protect them from the frost giants. Maybe they want to destroy them." "They're more or less like animals."

In the case of you human beings, he taught us that the difference between us and you was like between you and your dogs. So you were like our dogs. Odin told us your species could be interesting and nice to play with. Playing god. Wordily. You always shall know us as the invisible, protective power.

None of us brothers was ever interested in your world. We were in the big conflicts. But then these big conflicts became complicated for me. Because I didn't fit in any more.  
So I involved other worlds in my studies. I began to observe what happened around and below us. I understood what Odin told us about you. Most of you were stupid and ignorant, but with a great sense for humour and a deep fear for everything you couldn't explain. You were exactly too stupid to understand but not too stupid to see. Perfect toys. Or pets. Like you want.

After a period of time, observing went boring. I saw the big potential in this world for someone like me. I began to intervene. I went on earth in different disguises. It's easy for a god to change his look, but it's one of my best skills.

As I said, Odin sometimes looked at the earth and when he saw me there, he asked me:"You got a new hobby?" "Kinda." "Hm. Well, my son. But don't act too badly." "Of course, father."

But I found out, that he wasn't able to recognize me in every disguise. With a bit effort, I was able to act in the shadows of his eyes. I didn't know any other person near to my power who was able to do that. The only ones Odin ignored were the weakest. I knew I touched something no-one knew it exists: A weakness of Odin. But I only touched it's edge. At this time, I wasn't interested in deceiving the gods. I just didn't want to pass much time with them any more. Because they didn't want it with me.

Welll, I knew how to spend my new freetime. I walked over the earth, set on rumours, made pranks, studied the consequences. I acted like a mysterious foreigner, like a friend you couldn't really trust. I gave gifts, some good, some bad, some pranks. I made the wind whisper my name and the human beings fear it. But it was that kind of fear, that you enjoy when you hear a ghost story and that even makes you more curious. Mostly.

I taught them not to be respectless nor impolite nor annoying to a god. They named me the god of mischief and lies. I think it's a little bit hard. Well, no-one likes it to be played games with him. But it was so easy and it did so much fun. I did fun. I made them laugh, too. Sometimes. But people always better remember the bad. So are humans. So are gods.

It didn't really matter. I liked it to walk into a human pub and to see no pity in their eyes. I saw how they wonder, whether it's only a stranger or a god walking between human. I sat down, ordered a drink and told stories, listened to their stories and when they began to trust me, I left and let them wondering.

I liked to give travelers gifts, linked to an order. "Use it, but don't do that or that, or something bad will happen." Of course nearly everybody did the forbidden.

I liked to scare people with showing a hint of my power.

I liked to listen to ghost stories and know that I was the cause of them.

I liked to study human beings and make fun out of it.

Soon I thought I knew everything about you. But then I learnt a new aspect. Something I had never expected and that would turn my life into really great. At least for a little time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

About her

This special day I was in a bar and listened to a naïve specimen telling a story that happened half an hour ago outside on the street. I took my beer and sat down on a table at the corner. The man told and told. A great story about a mysterious foreigner. Drama, humour and an open end. Wonderful. I grinted and nearly laughed out loud. But I could hold it back. In my head, I celebrated this victory about human's brain.

"Oh man, why are you grinting? You count this a prank? My nine-year-old nephew would have done better." I turned my head. A female specimen sat at the neighbour-table. Young, looking okay for a human being. At first look, nothing special. But there was this sparkle in her eyes that informed me she was an intelligent and at the same time funny person. Not a common combination that time. And then, what she just said... I sat down at her table and smiled charmly.

"Excuse me, lady. Did you talk to me?"

"Course." She scrutinized me. "You look better than I expected."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I know you can change your look. I didn't mean that."

Okay, that was creepy. And I had no idea how to handle with this situation. It was the first time something like this happened.

"You know who I am?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't say that. But I know some things about you and I heard others. If you want, enlight me, Mr. Loki."

As I said. Creepy. I hesitated, but then I made my decision. It wouldn't hurt, I thought. I was so god damned wrong. But it was good value.

"Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

She laughed again. "That's crazy, right? I know more about you than you about me. Please, let me enjoy this situation a few minutes more. And anyhow, I'm not sure whether it's a good idea telling a god your name. The term 'god' is right, or?"

"Well, we like to call ourselfs 'gods' and it does fit. But the original, correct term is 'Asen'."

"Okay. And you are a god because your mom and dad are or were you a human before?"

Silence.

"I'm just interested. There are many rumours, you know. If you don't want, you don't have to tell me. It's just... Look, I am a human being and I am, biological, because my parents are. But there are these moral standards, too. Whether others call you humane or not. Or whether you feel like you are one. I just wanna know what's it like with gods. You don't seem so different to me."

I was speechless for a little time. But suddenly I knew, if there is anybody in any world I can talk to about this whole shit, it's her.

"Normally, you are a god if your parents are. That's it. But my case is...complicated. I don't know how to explain it. I...I got two fathers, you know."

She stocked. "They're gay? Wow. But biological...? I mean..."

I laughed. I truly laughed. It was the first time I was able to laugh about it. It was just too funny. Odin and Laufey. Together. No way.

"Sorry", I said when I was finished. "No, it's not like that. My biological father is Laufey, a frost giant. But I was adopted by Odin, a god and, well, became kind of a god myself."

"Odin. I recognize that name. Heard it before. So he and this Laufey are your two fathers..." She wondered. "What is about your mom?"

I shaked my head. "My biological? No idea. He never mentioned her with a word. Actually, we didn't talk that much, but... I'm not sure if I really wanna know, you know?"

Now she shaked her head. "I don't know. But I would guess you don't want another disappointment, right?"

I nodded. "Right. I guess." I didn't look into her eyes. I didn't want to see the obligious pity.

"Damn. When you talk with a god, you don't expect identification problems. It's not easy to be a god, it seems. Or 'kind of a god'. Hah, I got it: Giant god."

I looked up. I wasn't able to follow her. "Excuse me?"

"A frost giant and a god. A giant god." She smiled and her eyes sparkled even more. "Giantness comes from the inside."

I didn't understand. "Sorry, but..."

She rolled with her wonderful eyes. "A wordplay. Giantness like greatness. True greatness. Not these little-boy-pranks. It should have been a compliment."

"Well, then... Thank you."

"It was me a pleasure."

I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. My brain was a complete mess, but I was able to figure out this one question: "Who are you?"

She laughed and stood up. "Try to find out. Tomorrow, same place, same time?"

"It would be me a pleasure." Of course, it was.

I don't know when I found out who she is. This next time, when she brought a mirror and asked me if I'm able to see myself in there. Or when we talked about stars and planets and she asked me if it's able to see Asgard from the earth. When she talked about her home and said she missed it sometimes and asked me if me, too. When she tried to teach me how to dance and we ended up lying and laughing in the grass because I'm really bad at dancing. When she showed me her favourite poem and asked me if it's worthy for a god and I answered it's worthy for a giant god. When I asked her how it's able to sparkle with eyes like her and she told me I'm already good at it.  
When we kissed the first time. When we scared people in an old castle and she said she would never ever be afraid of me and I tested it out. When we studied trees in an old forest and hang between science and mythology. When she asked me how old I am and I said "Find out". When I asked her how it feels inside of a lasting body and she said "Find out". When I showed her my power and when she showed me the miracle of life. When we built us a simple cottage and knew, this was home.

Well, I'm not sure if I ever found out who she is. But I know some things about her: She is the most wonderful living thing of every world. She made my problems unimportant. She gave me the best time of my life. I will never ever find somone like her.

She is my wife. She is the mother of my children. I love her. Her name is Imi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Last Order

I didn't hide my family from my former one. To be honest, I woulnd't have been able to. Well, of course I didn't tell them about them. I never introduces them to them. Naïve as I was, I thought I would be able to live my new life if I forget about my past. But the thing with the past is, it will never ever let you go.

Nevertheless, when Odin called me to him, I thought I was prepared. So wrong.

"Son. Didn't see you a long time."

"I was busy."

"You get a wife."

"Yeah."

"Imi, right? You didn't invite us for the marriage."

"There was no marriage."

"You got children."

"Right."

"What are their names?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What are they?"

"Demigods, I would guess. Nothing to worry about."

"You didn't invite us for their births."

"It's a family thing."

"We are your family."

"I'm talking about my third. My true one."

"What do you mean?"

"Think."

"You should have some respect."

"I do respect you. You are the king of gods."

"I am your father!"

"One of two."

"This frost giant doesn't count. You grew up here!"

"I finished on earth."

"Earth, earth. What is so wonderful on earth?"

"My family."

"You're family is here!"

"One of three."

"You have responsibilities."

"Don't worry. I try my best to be a good husband and father."

"I mean responsibilities as god."

"Don't worry, too. I don't miss my job."

"'God of mischief and lies' is not an honourful title."

"I tried to be the god of intellectual jokes. Didn't work."

"Son, you know why you're here."

"You missed me."

"Yes, but..."

"Not really, right?"

"You are here because I need to talk to you about your actions."

"You told me to act not too badly. I didn't."

"You did worse as I thought it was ever possible."

"You're not happy? You're not proud? I'm both. What is wrong?"

"You slept with a human being!"

"I repeat my question: What is wrong about it?"

"Didn't you listen? Human beings are not much more than animals! It's like a human being would sleep with a dog. It's wrong."

"I thought you think it's funny."

"No!"

"So why did you laugh?"

"I didn't!"

"You did. Remember? You showed us that drunken guy..."

"That was a human with a dog! I'm talking about you and a human."

"You just said it's the same. So why don't you laugh?"

"You are my son!"

"Maybe."

"No. You are my son and I am your father. You'll do what I tell you. And I telling you this is sick. End it. Now."

"No. How can you say love is sick when you even love someone yourself?"

"Don't compare your mother to this...creature. Love can only exist between two persons at the same level. 'She' is not at yours! Why didn't you find a goddess instead?"

"The gods weren't able to give me what I needed, but she was and still is. Why don't you just try to accept her?"

"You don't tell me what I should do. You are..."

"Please, _father_. Leave me alone. Let me live my life. Why don't you understand? It won't hurt anybody."

"It hurts my eyes to see you with this human."

"I already told you: Don't look!  
Let me go."

"No. But I got another idea. Let's make a deal. Kill her and I will leave you alone."

"What?!"

"The other opportunity is I'm going to kill your whole so-called 'family' and arrest you, so you can think about it for the rest of your lifetime. Gods live long."

"You can't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Wrong, my son. I am the king of gods. I can do whatever I want."

"No!"

"Do you think you're powerful enough to stop me?"

"No..."

"Then it's your fault. You're not able to protect your family. Make a decision: If you kill her, I'm going to leave you and your basterds alone. For the rest of your fucking lifetime. I will close my eyes, like you want. Call it my last order: Kill Imi."

At the hall I met Thor.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"I don't need your pity."

"Please, brother. Let me help you."

I turned around. For the very last time.

"You can't, _brother_. And next time we'll see us, you won't want it any more and never again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

About me (Part II)

I used the time Odin gave me to find allies. To form an army. To prepare for a war.  
He didn't see or expected anything. I used my power, his weakness, to hide till the time has come.

My children? Their names don't matter. Names mean identification. Identification means danger.  
They are gone. It's better like this. Being with me means danger. Maybe one day they will understand: Everything I did, I did for them. Everything I'm going to do, I'll do it for them.  
But if not, it's okay. It's okay. They live. They are secure. Nothing else matters.

There is this prophecy, that one day one of my sons and Odin will kill each other. I won't let that happen. Instead, I will kill Odin first.

Laufey has to die, too. Why? Remember: All frost giants are totally evil. Me, too. And he is the king of them.

I'm gonna start this war. I'm gonna destroy everything and everybody to get what I want. Don't stand in my way. Who are you, worthy to live whereas others have to die? I paid my price, now the worlds are to pay. It's time for bloody revenge. It's time for me to take over.

Me? I am a son and a brother. A father and a widower. I'm responsible for everything bad that happened, is happening now and yet to happen.  
My name is Loki and I am the bad guy. But I'm a liar. Actually, I'm the god of it.

_Well, that's it. The end of this story.  
Thank you all for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it.  
A special thank is for your reviews. They make my day. :-)_

_Bye,  
Fae_


End file.
